The present disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to devices and methods to provide an independent power supply to each region of the integrated circuit.
Today's integrated circuits have a variety of power, thermal, and workload requirements. Prior art includes methods to vary the frequency and the bias of circuits. Voltage Islands are becoming more commonly used in the industry. However, today's islands are limited to a single fixed power supply voltage, therefore the optimum voltage may not be available on a time domain perspective.